Thanksgiving in LA
by supervicki
Summary: fifteen year old vicki flies to LA to visit her best friends, the famous boy band. JONAS. i suck at summaries, so yeah. R & R? yeah, do it.
1. texting and cheaters

**Thank you guys for reading my story! If y'all are going to read this new story, you probably have to read the first one first. Please read and review! :D**

So, a few months had past and it's Thanksgiving of '08. I was so excited I got the whole week off from school and from work. Yeah, I work at a fast food restaurant. Ugh, it wasn't by choice but it's alright.

It was Saturday morning and I was just waking up when I suddenly felt a vibration from my phone.

From Pananda Bear:

Are you off from school?

-Danger

From Chunkey Monkey:

Yeah. And from work!

-Dangerous

Sweet! Well, my family would like to invite you to stay with us for a week.

You up for it?

-Danger

Serious? Well, definitely. But you have to ask my mom.

I gave you her number. So, yeahhhh.

-Dangerous

Alright then. Let me call.

Text you back.

:D

-Danger

:]

-Dangerous

So, ever since the summer I met the guys, I have been like best friends with them. I haven't really seen them since they stayed that one week, so of course I'm would be very excited to see them again. I do talk to them regularly. Kevin and Nick texts and sometimes call me. Joe does both like all the time. I'm super glad he can make some time for me. At times, we would send videos to each other or when we have the right moments, we do video chats. One time, I recorded a video at school and like a bunch of people joined in. I had to say bye real quick because the principal was around the corner. Another time, I recorded a video at work. Goodness, we're pretty much crazy at this point. Joe recorded videos during a concert and on set of Jonas, their new T.V. show that's coming in May.

"Mija, come here please!" I heard my mom call me from the living room.

I rushed out of my room and went to where my mom was on the couch.

"I just got a call from Joe and Denise. They would like to know if you like to stay with them for a week." My mom said nonchalantly.

"Well, we finished thanksgiving with the family…can I?" I asked with hope.

"Well, I said yes. So, yes, you can go."

I squeaked an excited squeal and ran to my mom to hug her.

"Wow, I would never do this at all but I like that family and they really like you too. They are really grateful. Alright, tomorrow night we have to get you at the airport at 8:45 pm and there'll be a private jet to take you to Los Angeles. Oh my goodness, my baby is growing up! I'm gonna cry."

"Mom, it's just a week."

"In a whole other state! Oh, I got to tell daddy."

"Wouldn't he say no?"

"Well, I make most of the rules, so I make the shots." She teased. "Now, go get packing. You don't want to pack at the last minute, mija."

I ran back to my room and quickly started packing away. I'm super excited. Not only am I going to see the guys, but I'm going to Los Angeles. LA! Wow. I think that's a major accomplishment. Hahahaha.

The day came and went and it was Sunday, time for me to go.

My mom and dad drove me to the airport and we arrived to where the private jet is. I met the captain and the stewardess, Jack and Maggie. I gave my mom and dad a hug and kiss goodbye, especially my mom. Like we were hugging for five minutes. That's a new record.

It was time for me to take off and I was getting kind of squeamish. I mean not the feeling of getting sick but I'm just super nervous because it's my first time flying. Jack and Maggie were absolutely nice and helped me through the whole four hour flight.

It was almost one o' clock in the morning and I was super exhausted. When we landed in Los Angeles, I was greeted by the Jonas family. Of course I was surprised, so I put a face on so they couldn't see how tired I was. But I was literally happy to see them more than I was tired. Joe's face, goodness gracious, was alive and excited that I was there.

"Oh, yes! You're here! Ahhh, I'm jumping for joy inside." Joe proudly exclaims.

I gave him a hug, a huge one by the way, and then I gave Nick and Kevin hugs too. Mr. Paul and Mrs. Denise came to give me one too. Frankie literally tackled me. I just met him twice and he really likes me. Hahaha, he's adorable.

"Oh, sweetie, I'm so glad you can make it." Mrs. Denise said to me. I don't know why, but her motherly tone reminds me of my mom. I'm going to miss my mom a lot. "Come on; let's go on to our home."

Mr. Paul and Joe helped put up my luggage in the trunk of a really nice, black SUV. I don't know cars very well, but this is a pretty big car.

While we were on our way to the Jonas home, I instantly crashed on Joe's lap. I was so tired; I realized I should've taken a nap before. Even though I was so groggy, I still heard Joe and Nick's conversation.

"It must've been a tiring flight." Nick said.

"Yeah, I'm so glad she's here though." Joe said. At that moment, I felt Joe's hand caress my face and stroke softly though strands of my hair. I don't know why but I feel so comfortable when someone does to me, like my mom does that when I was little. I guess I was half asleep.

"We are going to do a whole lot of things this week." Joe said with enthusiasm.

"Does she know we are still doing some shows?"

"Absolutely, she understands. I told her already. But we still have downtime so we can hang out with her then. She wants to go to some of the shows. She really wants to see us perform, because she's still that big of a fan." Joe said jokingly.

"Yeah, the one you fell in love with." Nick teased.

I heard Joe chuckle and then went back to stroking my hair.

When we got to the house, they didn't even wake me up. I don't know why, I mean I could've walked myself. But they are super nice, how can anyone say no? Well, I couldn't, I was asleep.

I was still groggy but I felt someone carry me. "Careful, Big Rob." I heard Joe's whisper. Ah. Big Rob's carrying me, how sweet!

He placed me on a comfortable bed. "Goodnight." I heard Big Rob say and heard his footsteps leave. Then I felt Joe's lips on my forehead. "Goodnight, my strawberry."

After that, I was out like a light.

I woke up blinded by the sun and realized where I was. I was in the guest bedroom or one the multiple guest bedrooms. I slowly took it all in. A full size bed that smelled like cinnamon, drapes hung on the window (which were opened, hence blinding me), a closet, and a restroom that's inside the room (thank goodness!).

My luggage was in the corner by the closet. I glanced at the clock. "Wow. 1:47 in the afternoon. New record." I chuckled to myself. I got up, got my things I needed for the facilities, and washed up. Dude, the bathroom was absolutely huge, it was like a master bedroom bathroom but bigger. I took a shower, brushed my teeth, and washed my face. After my hair dried, I straightened my bangs, controlled my frizzy curls, and found a nice shirt and pants. I walked out to the kitchen, which was amazingly beautiful and huge, and found a note addressed to me on the counter.

Vicki,

We will be back to pick you up. The boys are on sound check and my husband and I will come at four o' clock to pick you up. Feel free to find something in the kitchen. Make yourself at home. We are so happy you are here.

With love,

Denise

Oh goodness, I just love her. She feels like a second mom to me. But there will be only one mom in my life and that's my mom. She's the sunshine of my life and I can't live without her. Oh! I forgot to call her! Great. I took my phone out and started dialing the number. My mom got me long distant service so I can call her from California to Texas.

"Mom? I'm at the house. Yeah, yeah. I arrived at the airport at like one in the morning. Yeah, I slept to like two. Mr. Paul and Mrs. Denise are going to pick me up at four. The guys are doing sound check. Yes. I'm okay. Tired, but good. Okay, love you. Bye."

I walked through the kitchen, went to the fridge, and took out a bottle water. I wasn't really that hungry, just super thirsty. I went back to the guest bedroom I'm staying at and finished getting dressed. I looked pretty nice. My straight, edgy, thick, black hair, my black radio shirt, and my pink pants. I also got rockin new pink shoes. Hahhahaha.

I walked back to the living room, completely ready and had everything I needed. I sat down on the couch and watched some T.V., which was on the wall! How cool is that?

"Vicki? Are you ready, sweetheart?" I heard Mrs. Denise call out. Then I heard her come right next to my side. "Honey, you ready? Wow, you look nice." Mrs. Denise smiled and gave me a hug. "You know, I'm so glad you came over here. It really means the world to the boys, especially Joseph."

"I should be thanking you for letting me stay here for a week, Mrs. Denise. Are you sure I'm not a bother? I kind of get paranoid sometimes."

"No, sweetie! You're part of the family now. Family has to stick together, right?"

I laughed sincerely. "Yes, ma'am. That is definitely true. I just get that way, when I'm welcomed in a home. I get shy at times and just super paranoid."

"Don't worry, that is going to stop soon because you're family. Well, it's time to go see those boys of mine. Let's go, Vicki."

I got in the SUV, where Mr. Paul and Frankie were still inside, and we started headed out to the venue.

"Oh, Vicki, I forgot to tell you. The boys are going to take you to their after party, alright?" Denise told me.

"Oh okay." Sweet. I totally brought my camera.

When we arrived to the venue, we had a little trouble getting inside, what with all the fans screaming in our ears. I couldn't really complain because I used to be like that. Well, still but not that crazy, I mean I know them and stuff. So, that would be awkward. Ha. When we got inside, I met Maya and her mom, 'Coach'.

"Hi, I'm Maya. I'm so excited, I wanted to meet you!" she exclaimed and gave me a hug. Wow, everybody loves giving hugs. Well, I am a hug kind of person.

I was actually stunned. "Wow, really? I wanted to meet you too!" I can tell we are going to be good friends. We started getting into a conversation, talking about things, and I forgot about the guys.

"Oh, yeah. I think we can catch up to them before they go onstage." Maya said, pulling my hand to lead the way. She led me to their dressing room.

Maya knocks on the door and said, "Guys, open the door!"

Instead of waiting for them to open the door, she barged the door down. At that moment, the guys rampaged me.

"When you arrived at the airport, you just passed out. Ah, we needed your hug!" Kevin jumped for joy inside.

"We missed you." Nick said.

"Especially me." Joe whispered in my ear.

"Alright, okay. I don't want to get hurt on my first day here, guys." I said, enjoying their embrace but definitely couldn't breathe.

The guys gave me a quick tour before heading onstage. The dressing room, the rehearsal room, and then the actual stage. When I stood on that stage, I felt a rush. I had a feeling that one day, even though there weren't any people there, that I would get a chance to go onstage with the guys. It was a really good kind of feeling.

It was about five thirty and the guys had to go do some meet and greets. During that time, I talked to Maya about more things. I'm telling you she's going to be one of my good friends.

At seven, the guys went onstage and started the concert. They sang countless of songs, like Pushing Me Away. That one totally blew me away. When the guys were about to start the song, Maya told me to follow her. She took me downstairs and then to the platform where the guys were performing above. After I heard Joe's line to start the song, "The night is calling and we're falling faster now." I heard a boom then suddenly Joe's face flashed in front of me. The platform released a trap door, causing him to fall in front of me. He grabbed his mic and kept on singing while holding my hand. After he released my hand and went back up stage, I stood in shock and said, "Whoa."

"Haha, I know." Maya giggled.

After the concert, the guys, Maya, and I went to the after party, or in other words celebrity party. I mean, WOW! I don't want to be all like OMGOMGOMG and stuff but I'm so going to list all the people I saw and met. Some let me get some pictures with them. All the people are:

Zac Efron, Vanessa Hudgens, Ashley Tisdale, Chelsea Staub, Nicole Anderson, Corbin Bleu, Alyson Stoner, Dylan & Cole Sprouse, Miranda Cosgrove, Jenette McCurdy, Nathan Kress, Jerry Trainor, Brenda Song, Selena Gomez, Demi Lovato, Meaghan Martin, Maria De Tagle, Miley Cyrus, Mitchel Musso, Emily Osment, Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner, Debby Ryan, David Henrie, Jake T. Austin, and the list goes on and on! I took a special picture of Robert Pattinson, Kristen Stewart, Taylor Lautner, and I for my mom. She's absolutely obsessed with Twilight, I got her into it.

While meeting new people, I let the guys hang out with their own friends and just have fun. They looked so happy; I didn't want to spoil it. I hanged out with Selena, Demi, and Miley most of the time. Dude, there is no feud between Miley and Selena. They were so chill, it was hard to believe people actually thought of that. I think they became good friends of mine. I mean, we decided to have a sleepover at Miley's house on the upcoming Wednesday. Just Miley, Selena, Demi, and I.

I was walking with Demi, when this girl pushes past me to get through. Like she literally pushed me without saying anything. I turned around to say something, but she walked too fast for me to utter a word. I turned back and asked Demi, "Who's she? She like almost took me down."

We glance towards the girl, she has blonde hair (which looks fake), brown eyes, and a vibe that told people that she is a witch with a b. Demi turn back and showed a face full of disgust.

"Oh, that's Tanya. She tried to get into every Disney audition but couldn't make it because she was just too rude."

"She looks rude."

"Yeah, let's just stay away from her."

"Alright."

Miley, Selena, Demi, and I were dancing all sorts of crazy until Maya told me to follow her.

"What's going on?" I asked Maya, confusion in my voice. She was pulling my hand tight for me to follow.

"That girl Tanya is hitting on Joe."

My eyes went wide with shock, so I ran quickly with Maya to where Joe was. When we made it to the scene, I stood stunned, staring at the two. Tanya was all over Joe. What I thought I saw was Joe all over her.

"What…" was all I could say before I bolted out of the room.

"Vicki! Come back! It's not what you think!" I heard Joe calling and chasing after me.

At the corner of my eye, I saw Nick and Kevin rushing to the scene.

"I…I…I…" I just could not say anything at all. I felt like breaking down. I ran all the way out of the room and into the restroom. Maya quickly followed. I told her I wanted to be alone for awhile. She left and I was alone, locked in the bathroom.

**Again, i'm not a good writer, yet i like writing. :p R&R please. i love y'all! :D**


	2. Important!

**oh my goodness. i just got my report card and it's bad. AHHH i'm going to get in soo much trouble. i can just tell you right now, i might not update for quite a while. i don't know how long, maybe days or weeks, but we'll see. i'm just soo alksjglasjglkajglajsglkaj i can't believe this.**

**well i'm sorry guys, but i'll try to update as secretly as i can. D;**


	3. baby, believe me

**thanks for the review! ohh guys, i need more! and to let you know, i secretly updated this. hopefully i can update as soon as i can until i'm not grounded anymore. :p**

**anyways, i'll update as soon as i can, and thank you guys for reading! :D**

**oh, oops. i forgot to put this on the first chapter but, :**

**Disclaimer: i do not own the guys or any of the celebrities i mention in my stories. i own my original characters like vicki and *scoff* tanya. or is that her name? i totally forgot. :p**

It's been five minutes of being alone in that bathroom, locked from the outside world.

Suddenly I heard that silent knock I know so well.

"Go away." I said coldly to him, choking on tears.

"Listen, I did nothing with that girl, I was trying to get her off of me. I'm sorry, I'm really really sorry."

My back was against the door, I didn't know how to face him. I opened the door a creak, just to look at his face. He was against the wall on the other side. He looked into my eyes, I can actually see he is truly sorry. He started to hum a sad tune.

"_I'm sorry, for breaking all the promises that I wasn't around to keep."_

Joe started singing the song, "Sorry". Now I know he really is.

"It was just the way it looked." I whispered, averting my gaze towards him.

"You know I wouldn't do that to you."

"Yeah, well, you know if you're really tired and you see a scene like that, what do you expect?" I said while wiping a tear.

He stood up, walked over to me, picked up his hand, used his thumb to catch a tear, and cupped my chin. I think I'm starting to really love him. Like, like like love him. Like way beyond. Would he love me as much as I love him? There are other girls in the world and I don't want to be some charity case.

He gazed into my eyes, his chocolate brown eyes looking into my chestnut eyes, before crashing his lips onto mine. I'm so glad no one was there, we would've been caught.

We slowly pulled apart and then he embraced me into a big hug. I trust him, I really do, but what happens if something would change? Well, I'm just going to have to believe him.

Later on, we get back to the house. I went to 'my room' and let my head hit the pillow. I really felt like an idiot.

I suddenly got a text from my phone.

From Pananda Bear:

Are you okay?

-Danger

From Chunkey Monkey:

Yeah.

-Dangerous

Can I come in?

-Danger

Sure.

-Dangerous

Joe quietly walked in the room, wearing a black shirt and some sort of sport shorts, and went straight to my side. We sat on the floor by the foot of the bed.

"I'm still very sorry of what happened."

I turn towards him, looked into his eyes that are filled with grief, and sighed.

"You know I can't stay mad at you. You're so darn cute." He pulled me into a hug.

"You know what I mean." He said.

"Well, I was mad. But I've learned to trust you. I just don't trust those other girls. I mean, they're pretty and I'm not."

He cupped my chin and gently made me look into his eyes.

"Vicki, you're beautiful. Don't say that about yourself. I love you just the way you are."

I didn't know I was crying until Joe caught a tear with his thumb.

"Pshh…I feel like an idiot." I whispered.

"You are not. Silly, but not an idiot."

Right before I was going to say he was the one being silly, he placed his lips gently on mine. He fiddled with my hair while kissing me.

After we pulled away, I looked at his face and blurted out laughing.

"What? What's so funny?" He asked, puzzled.

"It's just, almost every girl in the world is wishing to have this moment. Ahh, I don't know, I find it funny that it's me."

"You?"

"I don't know, I'm weird. Ahh, I'm just going to stop talking."

He chuckled quietly. "You're hilarious. That's why I love you."

My head shot up, acting surprised.

"Joe?! Really?" I said in a sarcastic tone.

He gazed into my eyes and nodded. This time I stopped joking around and my cheeks were actually burning up. I looked away, but he put his palms on my cheeks and pulled me towards him.

"Do you…?" He said.

I think my red cheeks were burning his hands and my breathing was out of control. But his palms were cooling my cheeks down.

I smiled and stuttered.

"Yeah-yeah. I-I-I love you too, Joe."

He pulled me into a tight hug, said goodnight, and left the room.

I smiled to myself for a good five minutes until I had a sudden urge to go to the bathroom. After I washed my face and brushed my teeth, I went back to the bed and noticed I had five messages on my phone. Geez, I was gone for five minutes.

From Maya K.:

You alright?

From Demi Love-Auto:

Hey, girl, how is everything?

(haha, I gave them nicknames.)

From Sel:

Hey, I heard what happened! Are you okay?

From Smiley:

ARE YOU ALRIGHT?! I'm worried.

From Pananda Bear:

Okay, I'm getting death threats from the girls. Please tell them what happened.

Cheese and crackers!

:p

-Danger

Wow, I didn't know it would affect them like that. I did what Joe told me to do and I reassured the girls. I talked them for like for hours and I told Selena, Demi, and Miley how excited I am for the sleepover. After all that talking, it was three in the morning and fell asleep with my eyes all puffy.

Tuesday morning, I was literally forced to wake up. It was like nine in the morning and Joe, Kevin, and Frankie came into my room and jumped of the bed to wake me.

"Come on! Let's go eat breakfast, Vicki!" Frankie yelled in my ear.

"Ah, fine. I'll get up!" I said, really cranky.

"Just to let you know, I wasn't part of this." I heard Nick say, who standing at the doorway.

"Well, you couldn't at least stop it?" I asked him.

"They had a head start." He said innocently.

"Oh, ugh. I can't stay mad at you." I said.

"Does that mean you can't stay mad at us?" Joe asked innocently as well with a puppy dog face.

Ugh, he got me. "Depends. Will y'all get off of me?"

"Hmm, depends. Are you going to get up?" Kevin asked.

"Hmm, I suppose so. Since I can't go back to sleep when y'all are on top of me."

They get off of the bed, walked out of the room, and then Joe stopped to turn around to face me.

"Get up, beautiful. Or do you want me to wake you up again?" He walked closer, pretending he was going to pounce. I quickly got out of my bed and ran to the bathroom. "Oh, no way, Jose!" I yelled.

"Haha, nice!" I heard him holler back.

I laughed at how silly we are. I did what the guys told me to do; I washed up, and then headed downstairs to go have breakfast.

Before I went downstairs, I realized I still had my phone in my hand. Ha, I fell asleep holding it. I opened it and it said I had twenty four text messages. Geez! I barely get like two a day. I scrolled through the texts and saw they were the people I met last night. Wow, that's a lot of people. I quickly replied to all of them saying, "Hey, how are you? I'm good." And a lot answered back saying I'm pretty awesome. Dude, I just met these stars yesterday. What?!

I replied to Joe's text as well.

Thanks for violently waking me up.

-Dangerous

You're welcome. Anytime. :D

-Danger

Oh, boy.

-Dangerous

Oh, man.

-Danger

I went downstairs to the kitchen, and found Mrs. Denise finishing making breakfast.

"Good morning, Vicki. Did you sleep well?" she said with a huge smile plastered on her face, making me do the same.

"Definitely." I said, hiding the fact I only slept for six hours and still very tired. "Do you need any help?"

"No, sweetie, you're a guest."  
"Okay. Are you sure?"

"Yes, I'm sure. Tell you what, why don't you sit down at the island so we can talk. I definitely need some girl talk here." She joked around.

We ended up talking about a lot of things, her life and my life. She's is truly amazing and I'm pretty sure she is one of the heroes in my life right now. I'm so glad I can talk to Mrs. Denise, I needed a mother figure when my mom is thousands of miles away.

After that, I helped her set the table and she called everyone to come and eat. She made eggs, bacon, toast, and hashbrowns. Mr. Paul said grace and then we all dug in. It was pretty good and I felt so happy. They really treat me like part of their family. I'm jumping for joy inside. After we finished eating, the guys and I washed dishes. We were having fun, splashing water at each other.

Later, the guys and I were in the living room watching some shows.

"Hey, we forgot to tell you but later on around noon, we are heading to go do a photoshoot and interview." Nick said.

Kevin added, "Yeah, they also want to interview you too."

"What?" I asked, shocked. They want to interview me? "Why?"

"What? Have you not checked the video we posted months ago?" Joe asked.

"Uh, no."

"Your twitter?"

"Nah."

"Well, check it out and see why M-magazine wants to interview you." Joe said with a smirk.

**thank y'all for reading and please review! it make my day. i'll update soon :D**


	4. photoshoots and twitter

**i looked at the traffic and there was like loads of people reading the story! no reviews, guys? well, thank you to the people that doo review, you know who you areee. :D**

**well, sorry it took long to update, i have so much to do at school and work. nine hours at work? that's like a whole school day plus tutoring. eewww.**

**how was y'all's thanksgiving? mine was awesome, helped my mom make her famous dressing in the family and i made brownies. yummmm. oooohhh, did you see new moon? i saw it like twice. amazinggg.**

**well, i hope y'all like this chapter and i'll try to update sooon!**

**Disclaimer: i don't own the jobros. nor the celebrites that end up in my story. i just own vicki. ha.**

I got on the guy's laptop and typed in our video we made like months back. I wanted to watch it again, partly because I wanted to see how dumb I looked. After I watched myself making a fool of myself, I scrolled through the comments. 1,173,043 views and 97,427 comments. What the crap?! People actually watched this? Well, I knew people would watch this because the Jonas Brothers were in it, but that many? Wow. I went through almost all the comments, most of them saying I was pretty cool and that I saved their lives, blah, blah, blah. Then there were some that were rude, ugh, and some that were people that I actually knew saying that they know me. Wow. That's impressive.

After looking at the video, I logged into my twitter. 41,067 followers. What?! Goodness, this is amazing but really? You know, I had never really thought people would actually like me, let alone follow me on twitter! Uhhh, I'm trying to tone this down, I'm getting way too ahead of myself.

Well, of course, I'm in utter shock, like Nick had to literally push me to check if I was okay.

"What? Oh, yeah. I'm just super shocked, of well, that!" I blurted out.

"The people like you because you're down to earth and you can relate to most of them. And also that you're friends with us." Kevin joked.

"I'm just…I got to have time to take it all in." I said.

"Well, take the time that you need." Joe grinned.

Five minutes of silence passed and I stood up, the guys looking are me confused.

"Alright, it's all in." I said quickly. I started to dance and run around screaming all the way up to my room. "WHOOOOOOOOO! YEAHHHH! WHHOOOOOOO!"

I could hear the guys cracking up downstairs.

Around two o clock, we went to the M-magazine photoshoot. Right before we arrived, the guys were teaching me how to talk in an interview when we were in the car.

"Okay, you can tell them how we met and stuff, but try not to tell life stories or run on sentences." Joe told me. The guys showed me how to answer a question that is fast and sweet.

"Ohhh, alright. Geez, I'll try my best." I said, pretty much nervous.

Joe took my hand and squeezed it. "You are going to do fine. I believe you will."

Of course. Just give me more butterflies in my stomach, Joe. Geez. But surprisingly, the smile he gave me made me calm down more. Huh, magic.

When we walked into the studio, we were suddenly separated. Hairdressers took me to wardrobe while the guys went to do their interview. What? I'm all by myself? Okay, the butterflies are back. Wait, they're frogs now. How am I supposed to do this by myself?

The hairdressers styled my hair and gave me an outfit from wardrobe. The outfit was a white t-shirt that said, "I like fred.", black leather vest, red skinny jeans, and black converse. Hmm, nice.

These people led me to a very small room, with two high stools in the middle of the room. I got more nervous and I was scared I was going to get claustrophobic. All of a sudden, this tall lady with short blonde hair and brown eyes came and sat on one of the stools opposite of me. She looked like she was about twenty-five years old and she looked very nice and friendly. She was holding a tape recorder and a clip board that I think is full of questions. Or notes, because correspondents or interviewers always make up questions on the spot. Hmm, this is going to be fun.

The lady leaned forward and took out her hand. "Hi, thank you for coming today. My name is Karly." I shook her hand firmly with a huge smile plastered on my face. Karly grinned back.

"Hi, nice to meet you. I'm Vicki."

"Nice to meet you too." Her smile makes me want to smile, that's how you know how friendly she is. "Oh my goodness, you're so gorgeous."

For a second, she took me off guard. Me? Gorgeous? Please. "Oh, thank you." I giggled nervously. "You're beautiful too, I love you your hair."

Karly laughed as well. "You're so adorable. It's alright. I can tell you are kind of nervous. Try and relax and feel comfortable." I tried to do what Karly told me to do, and it made me half better. Oh well. It's somewhere.

Karly pressed the button on the tape recorder and flipped a page on the clip board. "Alright, I'm going to ask you some questions. To start off, how old are you?"

The guys told me to answer truthfully and to never lie. "Well, I just turned fifteen in July."

"That's cool. So, tell me, how did you meet the Jonas Brothers?"

I took a deep breath and laughed. "Um, I met them at a Wal-Mart while the guys were hiding from their fans. I helped them escape and that's how everything happened."

"Really? That's kind of scary and funny. So, who's your favorite?"

"What? They are all my favorite, I can't choose one. They are like my brothers and I love them like brothers."

"Aww, that's cute. I believe I can't choose one either. Do you have siblings of your own?"

"Unfortunately, I don't, I'm an only child."

"Who do you get along with the most?"

I had to really think about that question. Of course, I get along with Joe a lot more than I do with Nick or Kevin, but still, I get along with all of them. Hmm. "All of them. We all have this silly thing together. Nick and I would have quiet conversations and then we would have loud and crazy competitions because both of us are competitive. We call each other the SBC twins, or Silent But Crazy twins. Joe and I frequently fall a lot, so we are the Danger twins. And then Kevin and I like to mess with our hair and we call ourselves Sideburn twins. We just pretty much act like dorks."

"Wow, that's amazing. Oh, what about Frankie?"

"Aww, Frankie and I love to play video games together. We don't have a twin thing yet but there will be one soon."

"So, when you say Sideburn twins, do you…?" I showed Karly my 'sideburns'. "Wow, you do have some! Alright, we have five more minutes. Tell me about your love status and your hero."

"Okay, I'm single and loving it. I'm too busy at school to think about it, I want to find a really good college. And my hero? That would be my mom. She is absolutely amazing, I look up to her, and she is very strong and courageous person. I am very proud to say she is my mother."

Karly's eyes started welling up and suddenly felt bad. "Aww, she must be glad she has a daughter like you."

"Yeah, I love her so much."

"Well, this is the end of the interview, thank you for coming today."

"Thank you for having me here." We stood up and I gave her a hug. She walked me out of the room and then the people led me to the photoshoot. The guys were already taking photos and then waved me over to take pictures after they saw me. I don't know what we were doing but the whole entire time we were goofing off when the photographer was snapping pictures. I wonder what they looked like, because I'm pretty sure if you look clearly, the pics are candid's. Ha!

After the photoshoot, we went back home. The entire interview and photoshoot took three hours. That was surprising. Mrs. Denise was making dinner and she finally let me help her cook. I really felt like this could be my second home, I feel so welcomed.

From Pananda Bear:

Can I come in?

-Danger

From Chunkey Monkey:

Mmmkay.

-Dangerous.

I was lying on my bed in the guest room when Joe came in the room with his laptop. He plops down on the ground.

"Twenty questions?" he asked.

"Shoot."

"What's your favorite color?"

"Uh, blue, purple, and pink. Mixed together in ways. You?"

"Just blue. Your turn." I turned around on my back and looked up at the ceiling.

"Hmm, what's your favorite food?"

"I like my grandma's homemade pizza and chicken cutlet sandwich. With mayo. Yummm. How about you, darling?" He reached his hand towards me from the ground and placed it on my forehead.

I turned around to face him. "Darling? Where did that come from?"

"I don't know, I'm being serious. Ha. Now answer my question…sweetheart."

Huh. Silly. "Um, I love Mexican food and for some reason I just love pasta. It's really good."

"Hmm, what kind of pasta?"

"Is this the twenty questions?"

"Nope, this is my question." He grinned really big. Oh joy.

"Well, I guess…okay, I love pasta from mostly Italian food. Alright, Italian food is part of my favorite food."

Joe jumped up on his feet and picked up my hand. "Well, darling, when we go to Italy, I'll make sure to find the finest restaurant with the best pasta." He lightly kissed my hand.

"What are you talking about? You're being silly."

"What? No, next summer we are doing a world tour and I would like it if you can come with us to some shows. More specific to the out of the country dates. If that's okay with you?"

I was in utter shock. He would like to take me? I couldn't even muster up a word. "What? ….I…"

"Didn't you say you have never been out of the country? Since we are going on the world tour, I think it would be a good idea for you to come and travel with us to see parts of the world."

Since I was speechless, I also couldn't even move.

"Hello? Earth to Vicki? Do you want to go back to Houston? Because I think we have a problem."

When I snapped back to reality from that cheesy comment, I jumped up and embraced him really tight. "I don't know what to say but thank you, thank you, thank you. Times one thousand. Yes, of course I will go!"

He wrapped his arms around me and pulled closer to him against his chest. "You're welcome. This is why I love you."

I pulled back to look into his eyes. "This is why I love you too."

His eyes mirrored mine, glistening in my soul.

Right when I thought he was going to kiss me, he said, "First we got to do this thing."

"What?" I asked, clearly dumbfounded.

"You got to answer those messages on twitter than anything else. Let's do that right now." Joe said with a very sly grin. My smile faded into a pout. "Are you tired?" He asked, watching my face.

I looked down and halfly nodded and shook my head.

"So which is it?"

"Let's do this for an hour. Okay?"

"Alright."

I read what seemed like thousands of messages on my twitter and replied to like half of them. Some of the people that are following me were people that I met at the party. Demi, Selena, and Miley were also following me. I find that funny because I was already following them. If you know what I mean. Ha!

I updated my status saying, "A week in California with the guys…such a blasty blast. :]"

Joe was watching me the whole time, going back and forth to looking at the laptop to playing games on my phone. He then found where my camera button was.

"Here, smile" He holds me into a tight hug, his face against my cheek, smiling up at my phone. I ended sticking out my tongue at the camera because I looked like a mess. Well, that's what I thought. Joe kept on calling me gorgeous. Geez.

Well.

Three hours later, I was still on the laptop. An hour? Please. The entire time I was on the laptop and Joe was snapping pics of like everything. When it was almost three in the morning, Joe was knocking in and out of consciousness. He would switch positions to rest on either my shoulder or my knee.

My eyelids were growing heavy so I decided to call it a night. I glanced at Joe, who was sleeping on my leg. His jet black hair, only a shade lighter than mine, was in a puffball. I scan over the planes of his face, his smooth skin, his mole, his irresistible lips…what am I doing? Ahhh! I couldn't take my eyes off of his lips. UGH! Why does he have to be so cute? I shook it off and started shaking him awake.

"Joe. Joe, wake up!"

Argh, I forgot he is SO hard to get up. I stood up, went to the bathroom, and got the blow dryer. I held it in front of Joe's face, plugged it in, and turned it on.

He suddenly woke up like he saw a monster. "What the—What? What? Why?!" he asked annoyed.

"Excuse me? I was literally punching you to wake you up."

He took a deep breath and sighed. "Okay, I think I'm very hard to wake up."

"Ya think?"

"Thanks."

"Well! You're welcome." He pulled me into a hug and said goodnight and sorry. After he left, I stumbled in bed knowing I had little hours to sleep. But its okay, I'm going to a sleepover. Yay.

Right before I slipped off to sleep, I got a text from my phone.

From Pananda Bear:

I was still awake when you were gazing at my flawless looks.

But…I fell asleep fast and couldn't get up.

HA!

-Danger

Oh snap. I'm super annoyed with Joe. Argh.

From Chunkey Monkey:

Ugh!

Whatever.

-Dangerous

I love youuuuu!

-Danger

Ugh, I guess I love you too.

:D

-Dangerous

I know you do.

Sigh, you complete me.

-Danger

Awww, thanks, my better half.

-Dangerous

Night.

-Danger

I smiled to myself.

**did y'all like it?**

**i'll update sooon.**

**the next chapter is going to be the sleepover with demi, selena, and miley. i already know what i'm going to write but i'm going to do something different. what do y'all want to happen at the sleepover? i already got this plan, but i can also put in whatever y'all would like to have. come on, let's review together!**

**lol, haha. i did like joe's cheesy line. HA.**


	5. Sleepovers can be emotional

**alright, i know it took me forever to update but here you go. i'm pretty sure i'm going to update another chapter in a hour. it's christmas break! i got time. lol**

**so how was y'all's christmas? mine was amazing. and new year's is coming up. :D**

**and please don't get mad at me, i typed this really fast, i think there might be some mistakes. D: **

**Disclaimer: i don't own the sons of jonas. but i do own vicki. D:**

The next day, I got dressed, packed my tote bag for the sleepover, and made my way downstairs for breakfast. At around five in the afternoon, Demi called me and said they were outside to pick me up. I already told Mrs. Denise about the sleepover and she was thrilled about it. She said it was really good for me to go on a girl's night when I'm stuck at a house full of boys for a week. Oh goodness, she is so adorable. I said goodbye to everyone and hugged the guys. Joe wouldn't let go.

"Ugh, Joe, I got to go. What are you doing? I can't breathe."

"You're leaving for a whole night! What do I do??!" he faked cried in my neck.

"Well, suck it up and be a man!" I turned back to look at him, who was flashing a huge grin.

"Hahaha, that's why I love you."

"You know, you're just going to have to write down everything you love about me if you're going to say that a lot."

He embraced me again. "Good idea. I'll do that when you leave."

I left the house and was greeted by Demi and Selena in the car. We then went to Miley's house. When we got to the house, we went up to Miley's room and settled in.

Hours later, we had pizza crusts and pizza boxes lying around her room and then we were now munching on Mrs. Tish's homemade chocolate chip cookies.

"So, how are you, Vicki?" Miley asked, finishing her second cookie. She had her hair pulled back into ponytails and wearing pajamas.

"Good good. Thank you so much for having me here."

"It's cool, I'm just super glad you made it!"

"Hey guys, I think we should do a video." Demi suggested. She had her hair tied back and wearing a t-shirt and basketball shorts.

"Like for the Miley and Mandy show and the Demi and Selena show?" Selena asked.

"Yeah, but Mandy isn't here. I guess it will be okay." Miley said.

We ended up doing a crazy video of all of us dancing. We were dancing randomly and Miley taught us how to do the Hoedown Throwdown. At the end of the video, we said hi and talked about random things. We waved goodbye and turned off the video. We were goofy!

It was two in the morning and we were all out like a light bulb. Well, everyone else was, I wasn't. I remembered that I forgotten to text Joe. I quickly texted him even though it was really late.

From Chunkey Monkey:

Uhh, we we're super busy rocking out.

I forgot to text ya. Ooops.

Mad at me?

-Dangerous

I waited for about three minutes and surprisingly he texted back.

From Pananda Bear:

What? No way. I don't think I could ever be mad at you.

But you do own me…

-Danger

What do you want?

Oh yeah, you should check either Miley, Demi, or Selena's youtube videos.

We posted one of all of us. It's pretty random but funny.

:p

-Dangerous

Hmm…I'll think about it when you get home.

Oh, I'll check the video in a sec. Hold on…HA!

Get it?

-Danger

Uh huh. Hilarious.

-Dangerous

I waited for ten more minutes before he answered back again.

You guys are so funny.

I'm pretty sure I taught you some of those moves.

Like, LOL.

:D

-Danger

Huh.

Sure.

I'm getting kinda tired.

See you tomorrow?

-Dangerous

Definitely. Concert tomorrow.

You ready?

-Danger

Yeah man.

WHOOOOOO!

-Dangerous

Goodnight silly.

-Danger

Night.

-Dangerous

I laid back down into my little make shift bed, or sleeping bag, right next to Demi and Miley. I suddenly felt a nudge on my side.

"You still awake?" I heard Demi whisper.

"Yeah, I thought you were asleep." I whispered back.

"I was."

"Did I wake you?"

"Nah, I just had stuff on my mind."

"Really, like what?"

Obviously it was super dark in the room but I can still see her face. You know how you can adjust to the dark? Well, that's what I'm doing.

"Well, what's the relationship with your father? I mean I don't want to pry a lot but Joe told me little things about that. I'm sorry."

"Oh, it's alright. Joe can tell you if he wants. I'm pretty sure he told Nick and Kevin, but I don't mind at all. But to answer your question, which father do you want me to talk about?"

"Why, do you have a step dad?"

"Yeah, I do. He's been my dad for like eleven years. He's been there for me and I really consider him as my father. Do you want me to tell you the whole story?"

"I'm sorry, can you?"

"It's kind of long. Is that okay?"

"Yes please."

"Alright." So, I told her the whole story. How my mom got pregnant at a young age, why my real father left both my mom and I when I was two, how we were both heartbroken, how I got a step dad, and then when I met my real father when I was twelve.

"I've learn to forgive but I can't forget." I said, finishing my long story.

"Wow, I'm so sorry. I think your story is much worse than mine. I'm still very sorry."

"Don't be, it's okay. I'm okay now."

She hesitated but then went on. "Can I tell you my story?"

"Yes you can. If you're ready. I'm a great listener instead of a talker."

"I'm ready."

When Demi told her story, I couldn't help but tearing up. I mean not only I'm not alone of how our hearts hurt, but that I can relate to her so much. Like a sister almost.

Tears ran down both of our faces in the dark and the only thing to stop is our stories of how we love our step dads. And mostly our moms. Wow, it's like way in the morning and Demi and I are still talking.

After crying for awhile, my eyes started getting heavy and I was out like a lightbulb. I'm pretty sure Demi knocked out as well. I mean we stayed up pretty late. Time just goes by quickly…

**it's crappy, i know. whatever. i'm kinda half asleep. lol**

**please review! oh and yes, i did put the cookie part in there. they really sound good. lol :D hoped y'all liked it **

**lajsglajsgajs'asgla;sglasg.**


	6. Crying over baby pictures?

**updated another chapter! i'm on a roll! i hope there isn't any mistakes. i typed this in like less than a hour. whooooo.**

**well, enjoy and please try and review. :D**

**Disclaimer: i don't own los hermanos de jonas. only vicki. **

**that's right. i know spanish. and japanese. and some korean. whattttthljfalsjflasjflasjf. i'm weird. aren't we all?**

After such a long night, we all woke up in the morning and packed our stuff. We had some of Mrs. Tish's breakfast and headed out to go back to our houses. Well, you know what I mean.

I arrived back to the house and was greeted by the guys, telling me to get ready for the concert. I went to 'my room' and put on something simple and fast. I went back downstairs and started talking to Mr. Paul and Mrs. Denise while the guys were getting ready. They told me stories about the boys when they were little and also showed me pictures.

"Sweetie, Joe talked to us." Denise said towards me. "And we are perfectly fine on what he is set in mind. When you turn eighteen, the love between you two will go public. We already consider you as family and when that time comes, we will definitely be there for you."

"You, Danielle, and Maya are the daughters I have never had. You are definitely part of this family, Vicki." Mr. Paul said as well. I feel so touched, that I started tearing up again. This is really an emotional week for me. I didn't know I would cry so much. Geez.

"I'm actually glad you are the one that caught Joe's eye. You are just a beautiful and wonderful girl. Now let me wipe those tears away." Mrs. Denise knows when to make me cry more. I guess it's how much she cares for me. I love her so much.

What's more awesome is that they approve of me for Joe. I guess they already decided this when I saved his life. But I don't know. It's all good. Right? Right.

While they told me more stories about the guys, they showed me more embarrassing baby pictures of Joe.

"Aww! He is so adorable!" I cooed.

"Who's adorable?" I heard Joe say, rushing downstairs with Nick and Kevin.

"Your baby pictures!" I teased him as he sat down next to me.

"Aww, Mama! Really?" He pouted to Mrs. Denise.

"Come on, it's only pictures. You…you boys grow up so fast!" Mrs. Denise said, holding back tears. Joe ran up to her to give her a sincere hug.

"Alright, everyone. It's time to head out." Mr. Paul announced.

We went to the venue, meeting up with Coach and Maya. The guys went to soundcheck and then straight to meet and greets. When the concert started, Maya and I were backstage singing along with each song.

"So, Joe told me a secret." Maya sang in my ear.

"Now what is that?"

"That he really likes you."

"I know that and I like him too. Please don't tell anyone."

"You know I won't. But he did tell me what he got you for Christmas. I can't tell you what it is, but I want you to be ready!"

"Hahaha, thanks, Maya."

Maya and I watched the rest of the performance dancing along and then waited until they came backstage to do whatever crazy junk they do. The guys came back with foam all over them. I know for certain Nick wouldn't do this, but I know Kevin and Joe would.

"Stop! Get away from me!" I scream, running away from the soaked boys. They were trying to hug me and there is no way I'm getting wet. Since they were faster and stronger than me, I was in both of their clutches.

"Oh, we just love you!" Kevin said. Both of them hugged me really tight. I was so appalled, I couldn't move. After they released me, I chased them down. I got Joe, knocking him down.

"Ugh! That's for getting me dirty!" I exclaimed, fuming with frustration and exhilaration.

"I'm sorry! We couldn't help it!" Joe gasped between fits of laughter.

I got up and knocked Kevin down, making it even. Joe and Kevin were rolling on the ground with laughter. Later, we cleaned up and went back home. We all said our goodnights and went to bed. Well, some of us did.

From Pananda Bear:

You're so funny!

-Danger

From Chunkey Monkey:

Ha! I know.

-Dangerous

So, you still owe me.

-Danger

Well, what do you want?

-Dangerous

I want…

You…

-Danger

Me? D:

-Dangerous

I'm thinking! Geez.

-Danger

OH. Lol.

-Dangerous

Oh, I know! You should paint me a picture.

-Danger

Hmm. By this week?

Before I go home?

-Dangerous

Yep. Before you go home.

-Danger

Umm, my fingers hurt.

Call me?

-Dangerous

Less than two seconds, Joe called me.

"So, can you paint me a painting?" he asked.

"I don't have any materials and stuff. What do I do?"

"You know what? We aren't doing anything tomorrow…well I mean today, but whatever…but where I'm going with this is that I'm going to take you somewhere."

"Where?"

"It is a surprise. Your artist's block is gone right?"

"Hmm, yeah. I just drew some stuff last night. Why?"

"Make sure you're inspired to draw something very awesome tomorrow."

"I'm pretty sure I will be."

"Because I will be there, huh?" he chuckled through the phone.

"Maybe. Maybe not."

"Well, be ready in the morning. We will leave at two. Is that okay?"

"Alright then."

"Okay, I'm going to get some sleep. I love you."

I giggled. "I love you too."

"Goodnight, love."

"Night, Joe."

After hanging up, I pondered on where in the world he is taking me. Is it something nice? Something I will like? Obviously it's gonna be something I like. I'll get to paint and draw. Ugh! I want to know now! Poop.

Minutes later, I got a call from Demi. After that long talk we had at Miley's sleepover, we have been talking a lot more.

"Hey, girl, hey." I joked.

"Hey! How are you?"

"Besides sleepy, I'm all good. You?"

"We are on the same boat, hahaha. That's one of the reasons why I called. I can't sleep."

"Aww, why?"

Two hours go by and I'm pretty sure my mom is going to get mad at my phone bill. I'll pay it, I swear! During those two hours, Demi and I were just rambling on different topics. Just for the reason that we both couldn't go to sleep.

"You don't know how glad I am to have another person that understands what I go through. Selena and you know my darkest secrets."

"I'm glad as well that you can trust me for that. You are really awesome."

"I have a question."

"Go for it."

"Do you love Joe?"

"Uhhh, why?"

"Because I know that he loves you."

"Alright, I do. I don't know, I can tell him almost anything. We talked a lot and we just sort of clicked. Why, do you like him?" I teased.

"Haha, no way. He's like a brother to me, that would be gross. I'm the one that actually told him to tell you that he loves you. I'm like the sister; I had to literally push him to tell you. He was really nervous."

"Wow, I didn't know that. Then, thank you so much, Demi."

"You know, you're becoming one of my closet friends. In the industry, there are so many you can't trust. But I'm happy I found a person out of the industry who is so down to earth. I really trust you."

"I trust you too. You're one of the people in the industry that I found that is down to earth as well. Gah, I just love you!"

"Ahh! I love you too!"

"Well, I got to go to bed, I'm like half asleep."

"Haha, okay, goodnight."

"Goodnight."

**i hope y'all like this chapter. i was laughing the whole entire time typing this. for cereal.**

**review lasjglasjglasjglas.**

**and i'll definitely update alot sooner. goodnight guys, and have a awesome new year. :)**


	7. Evelyn and Surprises

**i wrote this like last night and i couldn't stop typing. i've been updating alot more! awesome. well i'm pretty sure i'm going to update tomorrow or the next day after that. i got alot of time and i'm glad i'm updating.**

**now, you guys, i do see the traffic updates, and that alot of people read this. but no reviews? i do thank those that do and those that subscribed and favored the story. you guys are the best! y'all make me so happy and it makes my day that people are actually reading it. i just like to see what y'all think about it and stuff.**

**Disclaimer: i don't own los hermanos de jonas or any other celebrity mentioned in the story. only vicki.**

I woke up at around eleven and went straight to the bathroom to get dressed. When I was in the bathroom, my phone vibrated.

From Pananda Bear:

I guess around one thirty we will leave.

You getting ready?

-Danger

From Chunkey Monkey:

Yeah, I'm getting ready. Like I'm almost done.

Where are we going???

-Dangerous

Like I'm telling you!

It's a surprise!

And you will be surprised.

-Danger

You sure about that?

-Dangerous

Positive. Now hurry!

We don't want to be late.

-Danger

Ugh! Alright!

Lol, late for what?

-Dangerous

Ohhh, just get dressed.

Do you want me to come in there?

-Danger

Umm,

NOOOO!

-Dangerous

:D

-Danger

Oh goodness, I wonder where he is going to take me.

I went downstairs and waited until he was ready.

Geez, makes me rush and he's taking his sweet lovely time to get dressed. I'll just make the best of it.

I eat some breakfast and watched some iCarly on the couch with Elvis.

It was an off day for the Jonas family. Kevin was spending time with his girlfriend, Danielle, at her place. I can't wait to meet her, Kevin told me a lot of stories about her. Gah, I'm so proud of him. Nick was hanging out with John Taylor and Garbo, writing songs for the new album. That boy is amazingly talented and he works so hard. All that work will definitely be successful, I can say I'm his number one fan. Hahaha.

Mr. Paul was with Nick, I think they went up to Hollywood Records, I'm not sure. Mrs. Denise and Frankie went to the park and were going to go grocery shopping. Well, they were hoping too. Frankie was like literally praying that nobody will stop them. He's so funny.

Joe, on the other hand, was still taking his precious time getting dressed to take me somewhere I will like. Unfortunately, I don't know a darn thing where he is going to take me. Oh, poop.

It was fifteen minutes past one and Joe skips into the kitchen, takes a gulp of orange juice, and plops next to me on the couch. Elvis and I take a long look at him, I'm actually glaring, before he starts getting a confused look on his face.

"What? Are you ready?" He asked, clearly still confused.

"What? I've been ready for awhile! You told me to hurry, I do, and I find you taking your time getting yourself dressed. Oh, goodness." Elvis clung to me like glue. He loves Joe a lot, but what's funny is that he loves me more. Elvis gave a look to Joe before cuddling up next to me.

"Ha! Elvis is on my side." I threw that at his face. He just smirked at this action.

"I did that on purpose just to see if you really can hurry to get dressed. Your mom tells me you take like two hours to do so." He grinned and I pouted. "Got you. Hahaha, come on, let's go."

Instead of taking the truck Big Rob drives, Joe decided to take his motorcycle. I was kind of freaking out. I have never been on a motorcycle, nor did I intend to have my first ride with the guy I loved that had a reputation called Danger. He lived up to his name and I'm so not going to live on mine yet.

"Um, I'm not riding on that thing." I simply stated. I'm not gonna die yet.

"Oh, goodness. Don't be silly. Evelyn has been giving me an easy ride for a year now."

"Evelyn? You named your motorcycle?"

"With a sidecar." He corrected.

"Oh yeah. I forgot that. So where's your companion, the pug?"

"I didn't get that though."

"I'm still not gonna ride that."

"You will be okay. I promise. Big Rob will be right behind, like literally tailing us and I got you a helmet. If you want a full body suit, I will get you one. Just to make sure you are safe." I kind of chuckled at the last part. He knows how clumsy I am.

"Alright." I caved in and gave Joe a cheesy smile. "I'll ride on that. I'm just not gonna be in the sidecar. That's ridiculous." He grinned from ear to ear, gave me a hug, and he put on my helmet.

"It's also a good thing to have helmets on. No one is going to know it's us."

"Oh okay. That's cool." I said.

We got on Evelyn, Lord knows why Joe named it that (and it definitely sounds wrong being on a thing that has a name) but anyways, we got on his motorcycle. I was behind Joe, holding on to his stomach tightly.

"Okay, I didn't even start Evelyn and you're holding on for dear life. You just need to calm down, Vicki." Joe said, while squeezing my hand.

"Easy for you to say. You get smooth rides. What if I'm on here and being the clumsy person I am, what if—" Joe spun around and tapped my helmet.

"Whoa, Victoria, don't even think about that. We are going to be fine. I don't want to hear stuff like that again, it scares me." Joe said firmly.

I paused. I never really made him upset before and I don't intend on doing it again.

"I'm sorry, I wasn't thinking. I just need to calm myself and take a deep breath. I got a lot of nerves, that's all. I'm sorry. You mad at me?"

Joe took off his helmet, just enough to kiss my hand. "No, silly. I don't I'll ever be mad at you. Now take a deep breath, count to ten, and close your eyes. We will be there real soon."

"Okay." I did what he told me to do and closed my eyes shut tightly. He started Evelyn and sped towards the place Joe promised to take me. I need to stop worrying, I'm such a worry wart. I've been that way since I was little and it's just stuck with me for the rest of my life. Goodness gracious.

Less than fifteen minutes, we made it to the location.

"Vicki, you're squeezing my stomach. Relax, we're here." Joe gently said while trying to untwine my fingers.

"Oh! Sorry, I forgot. I wasn't thinking."

"That's gonna be a new thing for you. 'I wasn't thinking.' Silly goose. Keep your helmet on until we get inside." Joe chuckled.

"Oh, haha. Whatever. I really wasn't thinking."

He stood behind me, covered my eyes over my helmet, and led me towards the place I have know idea what it is.

We walked inside and Joe took off my helmet. "Okay, ready? Look."

I opened my eyes and saw our surroundings. We were in an old art studio that had like every art supply an artist needs. You can say that this studio was a dream I always wanted.

"Joe, where are we? This place is amazing!" I said, astounded.

"Actually, we bought this place. It's for you." I looked at him like he was crazy. "Whenever you come over here to visit, you can paint and draw whatever your heart desires. Whatever and whenever you want. I got it just for you." Joe said, pulling me into a embrace.

I pulled back and gawked at him, speechless.

"This-this is mine?" I stuttered. He brought up his palm and held my face, making my cheeks turn red.

"Yes ma'am." He grinned, making me blush.

"Joe! I can't believe this! This, this is incredible!" I pulled away and started twirling and giggling around the studio. "Why would you do this?" I asked, making myself dizzy.

He came over to my side, spun me around to face him, and kissed me. "Because I love you so much."

I stared into his eyes and began crying. I'm sorry, but I cried too much this week. Is there gonna be a day where I can't cry?

"I hope that's happy crying…?" Joe said while wiping tears from my eyes.

I let out a big grin and said, "Of course, silly!" I hugged him.

"I love you." I whispered in his ear.

He held me tighter and whispered back, "I know."

We ended up painting the walls to make it our own piece of art. I wanted to decorate my studio, so what's better to throw paint around on the walls?

Joe and I covered ourselves with paint gear and covered the floor. We started throwing massive amounts of paint around the room. We even filled balloons with paint. With that, we decided to have a paint balloon fight.

After all the laughing, we collapsed on the floor side by side, taking deep breaths.

"You should name it." Joe said.

"What?"

"The studio."

"Like a actual name or…?"

"Or…a name…?"

"Well, I don't know. You name it."

"Alright. Let's see…" He paused and then turned towards me. "How about Brianna and Adam's art studio?"

"I like it."

"I knew it." He grinned like a five year old.

"Hey, no one's going to come in here or mess it up are they?"

"Nope, it's off limits so only you and I can come inside."

I sat up and looked at him, beaming. "Thank you, thank you, thank you so much. I just need to give you something back like this. I don't know how to thank you."

He took my hand and said, "No, its okay. You don't need to. I gave you something because I wanted to. And because I love you."

"Are you sure? I love you, but I kind of feel bad. Are you really sure?"

He sat up and looked deeply in my eyes. "I'm positive. You don't have to get me anything. All I need is you."

"Okay." Was all I said, since I got speechless again. We lay back down on our backs and stared at the ceiling, holding hands.

"So is this the painting I owe you?" I asked.

"I'm actually quite satisfied. Every time you come over, we can come over here and paint."

"Alright." I said while Joe squeezed my hand gently.

Goodness, I love this boy.

**i actually enjoyed typing this chapter. it made me smile alot. i wish i had my own art studio. that's one of my dreams. another dream is to meet the guys. **

**i guess it will be a dream for now. :p**

**anyways, review and junk. happy new year, guys! :D**

**-vicki**


End file.
